In a vehicle as a mobile body, a connector for supplying electric power from an electric power supply to various electronic devices is provided. The usual connector includes an electric wire, a terminal connected with the electric wire and a housing having a pair of clamp portions clamping the terminal therebetween. The terminal includes a wire connecting portion to be joined with the electric wire and an electric contact portion continuous to the wire portion integrally as one body (see Patent Document 1)